


I loved you, I left you in Cape Town

by WaywardRomance



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Emo, Emotional, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardRomance/pseuds/WaywardRomance
Summary: "Brendon, I'm leaving."Those words hung heavy in the air, as Brendon desperately tried to wrap his mind around what they mean.He never thought they would end.Just a few simple words, before he walks out of the band, and his life for good.





	

Brendon groaned softly, rolling over, feeling around for Ryan in the bed beside him.  
The bed was cold.  
He sat up, blinking confusedly.  
Ryan was dressed, his suitcase packed.  
"Ryan? Ryan, it's 5 AM. We don't have to be out of here til later. What are you doing up?" He said groggily.  
Ryan turned to him and sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Brendon, I'm leaving."  
Those words hung heavy in the air, and Brendon desperately tried to wrap his mind around what they meant.  
Before he had a chance to speak, Ryan continued.  
"I can't do this, Brendon. I'm leaving you, and the band. It's too much."  
Brendon's eyes widened, and he teared up.  
"R-Ryan, you.. Please.." He begged, shaking his head.  
Ryan grabbed his bags, opening the door before turning to Brendon again.  
"You're gonna go so far, Bren. I know it." He whispered, voice rough with what Brendon detected as guilt, and sadness.  
And with that, he was gone. Leaving Brendon crying and gasping for air, automatically starting to wonder what he had done wrong. His hands tightening around the silver necklace Ryan had gave him a week earlier, for their anniversary.  
He was gone.  
And he was never coming back.


End file.
